Acts of Passion
by Iracthis
Summary: A meaningless little fic about Seifer and Squall getting it on. Its not that graphic...but it's fun to read. ^-^;; I need to know if I can write a good smut fic or not. >.>


Author's Note: I was in the mood for smut..so here's a little bit of what I might expand on in the future.  
  
His kisses..like feathers dancing across my heated flesh; trailing hot, fiery paths along my skin, sending my whirling into different states of being. My head spun, lips clumsily suckling back at the soft ones that oh so temptingly kissed me. I felt so timid, unexperienced and self-conscious. He tasted so proud and confident..he knew what he was doing..I didn't. I could feel and hear my heart beating in every inch of my frame, pounding like a war drum, heatedly slamming against my ribcage in maddened desire to escape from my body, leaving me lifeless in the arms of the angelic being that wanted to make love to me. It was too much and I pushed him away, cowering in fear at the phenomenal cosmic power he held over me. He reeled back and stared at me, devouring me with his eyes and making me feel utterly hideous. I curled up, covering my pale, exposed flesh and each small, unnoticeable imperfection of my body. He bent over me with his bronze skinned, sleek muscled, well built form..looming like a predator about to feast on its newly captured prey. I whimpered and spread out before him..knowing if I didn't do it myself he'd end up doing it for me. He was slick with sweat and tasted salty, but still had the sweet, masculine Seifer smell that drove me nuts. I sucked greedily on his shoulder, not caring what he did or what he was thinking...I wanted to taste as much of him as I could. My fear dissapated and it was replaced with an aching lust and desire for this God to fuck me raw. A sound emited from his throat..a sound that made me shiver and sent me into a jittering mass of Squall Leonheart. He tore my arms away from his shoulders and pinned them above my head. I did little to fight back. He pressed his delicous lips to mine and ravished me, causing me to arch beneath him in a quivering ball of tension, ready to explode with the satisfaction of just his touch. He took his hands away from mine..and I left them where they were. He ran his large, rough hands over my soft skin..I could already feel the pleasureable stinging burn of the force he applied to my delicate feminine frame. He broke the wonderous kiss, sliding down my body to kiss, lick, bite, suck, and nibble at my neck..I envisioned the hideous sight of the marks that would remain in the morning, shouting to the world the sinful crimes of lust we commited together, on each other's bodies. But I loved it..and I wanted more. Suddenly he stopped, pulling back to, again, stare at me, and a cold gush of air made me shiver in disgust at my own body. He licked his lips, obviously intrigued. I made an unnoticed face of distaste..what did he see that was so gorgeous about my small, skinny, girly body? Now he..he was different. Everything about him was perfect. The long sleek muscles that quivered and rippled with each movement; the soft, strands of golden blond hair that was cropped short and slicked back on his head. Those ravishing green eyes that bore deep into my body and turned me inside out. That soft bronzed skin that looked studded with diamonds when glistening with sweat as it was now. Each faded scar and cut, each tiny bruise from training, all of it was contorted somehow to making his body even more gorgeous and beautiful. He was flawless in my eyes..is that what he saw when he looked at me? He pressed himself heavily atop of me, ravaging me with his kisses and tantalizing me with his touch..I couldn't get enough..each time we engaged in the various acts of sexual interaction, it seemed better, more passionate, more intimate than the time before. The scent in the air was sour yet delicous, with our mingled sweat and gasping breaths, moisture dancing all around us, covering our bodies as we moved as one. One entity, one being, one human, one soul. We became one..and it was the best experience in my life. Everything melted away and it was only us..shaking and panting and holding onto eachother, rocking back and forth with the force of our love making. It was perfect.. We came in perfect harmony, our cries merging together to form one sweet, melodious sound, and the bliss was..infinite. Indescribeable. After that..was just the warmth of him surrounding me like a glove..then darkness..  
  
I awoke abruptly, muscles aching, spent from the acts of the previous night. I was tight all over and not in the best mood of my life..Seifer was no where to be found, only a delicate rose that was placed romantically at the foot of my bed..how sweet..I couldn't help but think..and for a moment there I thought it was a dream..Our acts of passion...left me confused and questioning the reason of our doings..I think I was falling in love..but what about him? Did he feel the same pulse-quickening twinge I did everytime the thought of him crossed my mind? I would never know..it wasn't any of my business anyway..I had my own emotions to worry about. At least I had tonight to look foreward to..and another bout of steamy love making.  
  
FIN  
  
Author's Ending Note: This really doesn't have much of a plot..much of anything really..its sort of like a thought-fic and smut-fic crossover. Oh well..I was feeling horny so I had to write it. .;; Just kidding. Tell me what you think!! 


End file.
